dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Princess Diva/Dynasty: "A Champagne Mood" Review
So, darlings, I decided that I actually like reviewing these episodes after I finish binge watching them, and I really loved "A Champagne Mood", so I'm giving reviewing a go. It also wouldn't hurt to give this wiki some extra traffic. ;) Let me know if you like them and I might just continue doing them while the new episodes air... <3 ---- Review So, let's get started lovelies. I'm just going to say it right away... I loved this episode. It wasn't as dramatically action-packed as Crazy Lady, but it was one of the best in terms of setting so many future plots in motion, plus the comedy was absolutely spot-on! This seriously felt like a classic OG Dynasty episode. So super adored it! It was the perfect premiere for the second half of the season, and definitely did everything right while maintaining excellent characterization. There was a lot going on here that it's going to take a while to unpack... ---- Samven in Trouble! Sam planned a Steven Carrington Foundation Gala with a champagne theme, which was lovely and very aesthetic... however interrupted by the fact that Sam received divorced papers from Steven in the mail. I was completely shocked! How could Steven do such a thing? He's supposed to be our loveable moral compass! Poor Sammy... Anyway, he begins to spiral out and talk about how it's not at all like Steven to just send papers like this (and he's so right!!). Then, understandably, he gets very angry at Steven for not answering the phone or writing back and calls him out at the charity event (but not too badly since Fallon basically cuts him down with a glare)... and then he makes a big big mistake... ...He cheats on Steven! No, Sammy, no! Don't do this! He invited a new friend named Colin and basically got very close to going all the way with him... but as they're making out, Fallon storms in and slaps Sam in one of the most epic scenes: "Don't you ever cheat on my brother!" & honestly good for her. Get back to reality, Sam! But, at the end of the episode, Sam finally gets a call from Steven (we see him again!) who says that he's still in Paraguay and things are taking longer than expected. He says to just "ignore" the divorce papers and blames it on a drug bender. Lol no. Something's up. Don't trust him, Sammy! Don't you hear the jittering in his voice? Ugh. Well, anyway, we ZOOM OUT and surprise surprise... Steven is in Paris and NOT Paraguay! WTF are you doing there Steven? ---- Cristal is Back! Kinda... There was also the plot revolving around Blake and Cristal this episode, which weirdly was written more in the style of the original Cristal (Celia). It's almost like this writer actually pictured Celia when writing the lines, since she was exactly acting like Celia this episode! I mean, spot on. There was none of that sarcastic bitchiness that I hate about the new Cristal, it was all genuine emotion. Yeah, somebody in the writer's room misses Nat Kelley. Anywho, Cristal discovers that she's pregnant and struggles to tell Blake because of everything that's going on. I mean, doesn't that sound like Celia? It's uncanny! But anyway, he finds out and instead of being mad she kept it from him... he's supportive and happy to start this new chapter of their lives together! Phew. But I still don't trust that bitch. But then... she gets a weird text from someone named "M. Jennings" who asks if the baby is his. She says she's not sure. Hmm... is it NOT Blake's baby? I wonder! Ironically enough, this was the first episode where I actually liked Cristal as a character. I think it's because it made me remember Celia and not the snarky bitch we usually get. ---- I also can't forget about the many other subplots: Jeff is angry at Culhane while he tries to recover from the gunshot, then he has a near-death experience where he sees his mother (Dominique) and now wants to call her and reconcile their relationship. I smell new drama coming! But LMAO, his hallucinations in "heaven" were hilarious. And now that he's had a near-death experience, he feels like a changed man! Culhane and Fallon broke off their engagement. Not a big surprise. She just can't be married to someone who keeps lying to her, which was such a stupid move on his part. Did he really not think Jeff would oust him? He's honestly an idiot. I mean, whatever, you do you, work with Ada and become a criminal mastermind, awesome... but don't fucking lie to Fallon when she gives you the opportunity to come clean so many times! Blake is purchasing and becoming the new owner of the Atlanta Soccer Team. It's a bit odd not to see him run a multi-million dollar company this time around, but hey, you do you, Blake! It's definitely seeming to make him happy - and he's willing to do anything to get the purchase of the team to work. Alexis is trying to auction off her dog paintings, and hilariously, nobody wants them. Poor Alexis! But such a hilarious subplot. Anders ended up buying one and burning it. LMAO, I cried! Totally hilarious scene! Fallon and Liam are re-united, temporarily -- she told him all about what Max Van Kirk did and so Liam helped her fake some documents in order to protect Culhane from being arrested by the FBI but ruin his uncle Max's reputation. Honestly, small price to pay. The guy's dead anyway and was an asshole predator, so he deserves it. That also led to Fallon in a maid's outfit trying to scam her way into Nico's hotel room which was absolutely hilarious! ---- Well, that about sums it up. I know this was a very long review, and for that I'm sorry, but thank you for sticking with me and reading it, my darlings. I just felt the need to unpack such a brilliant episode after I finished watching! Please tell me if I should keep doing this. Because oddly enough, I actually like writing these and they don't take me too long. xoxo Audrey Category:Blog posts